Zona de Peligro
by Gory Demon
Summary: Dipper y Mabel aburridos en casa, buscan la forma de pasar el rato... que buena forma de pasar una tarde lluviosa solos en casa


Un dia de lluvia dentro de la casa Pines. Los padres no estaban y los chicos estaban aburridos mirando una pelicula repetida en el televisor despues de una acalorada pelea por el control. Mabel cambiaba con impaciencia los canales viendo si encontraban algun programa de television que pudiera interesarle mientras que Dipper estaba a su lado opuesto del sofa tranquilamente leyendo un libro. Mabel empezaba a impacientarse, el aburrimiento la estaba consumiendo, su cara se convirtio en un manojo de nervios, parecia una bomba en detonacion y de un momento a otro... BOOM!

- Gaaaah!- grito ella con furia lanzando a la pared el control remoto- Ya no lo aguanto! - empezo a vociferar cada vez mas desesperada. Dipper solo levanto la mirada del libro un segundo, arqueo la ceja izquierda y volvio a su lectura como si nada. Mabel tomo el libro lo cerro y le dio un golpe con el lomo en la cabeza al chico.- estoy a-b-u-r-r-i-d-a.

- Y que quieres que yo haga?!- pregunto Dipper sobandose la cabeza.

Mabel lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto- vamos a jugar a algo- le dijo mirando al techo. Acto seguido tiro de el y lo condujo a su habitacion cerro lo puerta apago las luces y encendio una lampara se la coloco debajo del menton- vamos a llamaaaar a los espiiirituuus- Dipper miro con terror a su hermana o mas bien cinismo? Mabel saco un frasco de sal que estaba en un cofre algo raro e hizo un circulo a su alrededor y encendio cuatro velas a los lados.

- Por que tenias esas cosas?- pregunto Dip un poco mas que extrañado.

- Huhuhu... hay un monton de cosas que no sabes de mi, Pines- le dijo riendose de forma extraña. Luego ambos se sentaron dentro del circulo y se tomaron de las manos- hagas lo que hagas, escuches lo que escuches, sientas lo que sientas NO abras los ojos- le advirtio la gemela, el asintio y ambos cerraron los ojos- oh espiritus del inframundo, almas en pena, demonios del averno, angeles caidos o cualquiera que se atreva a acudir a mi en esta hora en este lugar en este momento! Yo, Mabel ahora su dueña les ordeno que vengan... A nuestro llamado!... A nuestro llamado!... A nuestro llamado?... A nuestro llamado! Oh por favor espiritus... A NUESTRO LLAMADO! NUESTRO LLAMADO! NUESTRO LLAMADO! NUESTRO LLAMADO!

- Por favor, Mabel. No existen tales cosas, como espiritus o demonios... son tonterias- Mabel abrio los ojos directamente a Dipper, que tenia los ojos bien abiertos, y lo miro como si fuera a matarlo.

- Disculpa pero... NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME NADA, MOCOSO IDIOTA!- exclamo ella con ira

- Bueno! Bueno!- dijo alzando los brazos a la defensiva- y no soy un mocoso- recalco el chico con algo de fastidio.

- Exacto! No eres quien para decirme nada!- le dijo,- me rindo- gruño todavia aburrida- no soy buena en estas cosas... no tanto como algunos...- le dirgio la vista a su hermano- tengo hambre- añadio, se levanto del piso y lanzo un suspiro. Dipper que seguia sentado en el suelo y pudo ver a la perfeccion las panties negras de su hermana, un color curioso para lo que ella usaba normalmente, y su cara se convirtio en un tomate! Mabel se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrio divertida con la expresion de su hermano. Se encorvo hacia adelante para verle la cara mas de cerca puso las manos en su cintura y empezo a bromear-Me estabas viendo las bragas, pervertido?- pregunto burlona, Dipper no sabia donde meter la cara, no respondio, esto le dio pie a otra bromita de parte de su gemela- Mmm... viste de que color eran?- de nuevo no hubo respuesta- no?...- Mabel se volvio a erguir frente a el con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios- quieres verlas?- Dipper abrio los ojos de impresion y volvio la cara para ver si ella hablaba en serio o solo se burlaba de el- entonces si quieres, adolescente lascivo- se bufo ella, pues sabia que las hormonas de su hermano finalmente habian llegado a madurarse, ella podia sacar provecho de su excitacion de adolescente. Lentamente tomo el doblez de su falda y empezo a subirlo con delicadeza alternando ritmicamente cada mano que fuese subiendo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Los ojos de Dipper empezaron a desorbitarse como impacientes, trago grueso y por mas que intentaba esquivar la mirada, la curiosidad le ganaba.

- Ha-Haces esto s-solo para molestarme...- esbozo es chico nervioso.

- Quizas si quizas no- se burlo se hermana mostrando la punta interior de su panty, tal como lo habia predicho eran negras que hacian juego con unas calcetas negras hasta los muslos, Dipper se dio cuenta de que su temperatura empezaba a subir, o era que hacia calor en la habitacion? Se estaba volviendo loco y ya habia empezado a sucumbir a sus instintos- le sigo?- pregunto su hermana fascinada con las enrojecidas mejillas del chico, el asintio afanosamente y se olvido por completo de quien se trataba. Su hermana siguio con la labor pero ya se encontraba algo mas nerviosa por estar tentando a su propio gemelo. Llego un poco mas arriba y empezo a denotarse una x blanca sobre la tela negra. Dipper se acerco para revelar de que se trataba y le puso las manos encima de los muslos a su hermana; ella grito asombrada y de un manotazo le aparto la mano. - Dipper!- grito impresionada de la osadia de su gemelo. El le hizo caso omiso y se abalanzo sobre ella y la lanzo al suelo, levanto su falda hasta la cintura y miro con extrañeza la calavera blanca. Dipper le dirigio una mirada y una media sonrisa algo siniestra.

- Zona de peligro?- bufo el chico- tu creatividad nunca deja de sorprenderme, Mabel Pines.- acto seguido empezo a acariciar por encima de la tela con la yema de sus dedos. Mabel miro a los ojos del chico algo preocupada y puso denotar que su mirada se parecia un poco a cuando fue poseido por Bill; Mabel empezo a gemir al sentir el contacto de su hermano en esa zona que se paseaba de arriba a abajo de lo mas superficial a lo mas recondito.

- D-Dipper...- susurro ella temblando- estas empezando a salirte de la ra-ra-raayaaa...- Dipper se irguio sobre sus rodillas y solto una sonrisa burlona.

- No querias jugar a algo?- le recordo sonriendo, luego regreso al sitio, tomo a Mabel de los brazos por encima de su cabeza con la mano libre, bien sujetos y bufo con malicia- tu te lo buscaste- inmediatamente metio la otra mano por un costado dentro de la braga y sintio la carne desnuda, Mabel gimio excitada cuando Dipper introdujo su dedo corazon dentro de ella y con el indice masajeaba su clitoris, se retorcio de puro placer, Dipper seguia entrando y saliendo de ella cuando sintio algo caliente correr en su mano, Mabel estaba jadeando con los ojos cerrados, Dipper se reviso la mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta con un liquido pegajoso- hehe... vaya chica mas obscena- rio Dipper lamiendose los dedos con depravacion.

- Di... Dipper- tartamudeo su hermana sin poder adivinar sus pensamientos. Dipper se subio sobre ella y empezo a inspeccionar su cuerpo.

- Que escondes debajo de esos coloridos sweaters?- pregunto ironicamente el chico y metio su mano por debajo y ella se volvio a retorcer sin poder escapar, Dipper la apretaba con mas fuerza, le levanto de sueter y se encontro con un brassier que hacian juego con la panty negra, su gemelo se relamio los labios de manera lasciva y empezo a tocar por los costados. Ella ya no tenia ganas de luchar, estaba disfrutando demasiado como para decidirse a detenerlo, lentamente fue aligerando le tension que tenia por el intento de querer escapar y se dejo llevar. Su hermano se dio cuenta de que ella finalmente empezaba a ceder asi que decidio soltarla. Mabel cogio las mejillas encendidas de su hermano y le ateso un beso sensual y lujurioso, terminando con una ligera mordida de labios. Se desato el brassier y lo hizo a un lado; Dipper estaba fascinado con los virginales pechos de dulces dieciseis que tenia su hermana, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre ellos y empezo a besarlos con furia, los besos se hicieron intensos, convirtiendose en mordidas llenas de lujuria y deseo; Mabel suspiraba de dolor, un dolor que le causaba placer y se aferraba mas al rostro de su hermano metido en su pecho, lamiendo y jugando con ellos, estrujandolos con las manos, dejando marcas y moretones negros a su alrededor, su boton rosado estaba rojo de tanto ser succionados, lamidos y maltratados por la impaciente y despiadada lengua de su hermano.

- Dipper...- suspiraba la chica aguantando el dolor y emocionandose cada vez mas. Dipper regreso hacia arriba para besar violentamente a su hermana luego bajo por la curva de su cuello y se metio ahi. Mabel podia sentir la respiracion ahogada de su hermano golpeando su piel, mientras que sus manos rasguñaban su espalda y algo duro empezaba a rozar su pierna- si dejas alguna marca donde pueda verse...- musito ella en su oido, el sonrio y beso su cuello con suavidad.

- Tranquila, lo tengo todo cubierto- le dijo sonriendo y volvio a besarla con suavidad en los labios. Se separo un poco de ella para deshacerse de su ropa, se saco el anorak negro que cargaba y dejo al descubierto un fornido pecho y brazos bien marcados, se saco los jeans rotos quedando solo en boxers grises con blanco con un gran GRAN bulto en medio, se irguio frente a ella y le sonrio con maldad- ya te he divertido lo sufiente. Ahora te toca divertirme un rato- Mabel entendio el entre lineas de esas palabras entonces se acerco a el y empezo a tocar sobre la tela. Dipper hizo una mueca, gruño un poco y se dejo caer sentado sobre la cama para facilitar el trabajo. Mabel se acerco mas al bulto y saco de los boxers de su hermano su erguido miembro, lo miro maravillada y sin saber que hacer, miro a su hermano a los ojos y el le hizo un ademan con la mano para que continuara. Repentinamente Mabel tomo el amigo de Dipper y empezo a masajearlo con una mano, esa sensacion fue como la gloria para el chico. Instintivamente como adivinando que seguia paseo su lengua por la punta y luego la introdujo en su boca, succiono un poco y lamio con cuidado, despues con mas violencia empezo a moverse de arriba a abajo con el miembro en su boca. Dipper estaba tan cerca del extasis que casi podia tocarlo. De improviso saco su pene de la boca de su hermana dejando de por medio un hilillo de saliva blanca, la sento sobre sus piernas de espalda a el- va a doler- le dijo impaciente- y no pienso detenerme... por mas que llores, grites o ruegues- Mabel estaba aterrada al verle los ojos duros y decididos a su gemelo, verdes, verdes como los de ella; asintio lentamente con nervios de acero y se preparo para lo peor.

Lentamente el se fue introduciendo en la entrada ya bastante lubricada de su hermana hasta llegar a una barrera que le impedia continuar; el chico suspiro profundamente y le dio un suave beso a la blanca y suave espalda de su gemela- lo siento- susurro y sin piedad la empujo hacia abajo haciendole entrar completamente. Mabel ahogo un grito en la garganta y lagrimas empezaron a correr de sus ojos; noto como sus calcetas empezaban a humedecerse por la sangre que le corria de la pierna y como el dolor se fue evaporando lentamente dejando una placentera sensacion al sentir al chico que mas amaba dentro de ella, siendo uno con ella, estando solo con ella; abrio sus piernas sobre las rodillas de Dipper para dejarlo entrar por completo y empezo a mover las caderas golpeandose con la piel desnuda de su hermano. Se quejaba del dolor y gemia del placer que sentia, se echo para adelante y se movia hacia atras; y en menos de unos cuantos minutos se flexiono y se cambio de posicion ahora frente a frente con el. Seguia subiendo y bajando, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Dipper, besandolo con pasion mientras el estaba entretenido con el ritmico rebote de sus pechos que abofeteaban su cara encendida. El gruñia y gemia, su rostro no parecia normal, no se puede explicar con palabras la mirada extraviada de Dipper; pronto se cansaron de esta posicion y ahora la habia empujado a la cama y las embestidas se hicieron mas intensas; Mabel se quejaba apretandose las uñas contra la mano hasta hacerse daño, sus ojos estaban desosrbitados y su respiracion era entrecortada con el ritmo de su hermano que entraba y salia intruso dentro de ella.

Lentamente fueron llegando a ese punto culminante en el que no habria retorno Dipper se apreto a su cuello y lo mordio con fuerza dejando salir sus ardientes fluidos que la derretian por dentro haciendola gritar para cerrar con broche de oro el concluido acto.

Dipper salio de ella, asegurandose de acabar completamente en su entrada, solto un suspiro y se lanzo a su lado exhausto. Mabel seguia jadeando tambien cansada cuando se volvio a el y le sonrio con ingenuidad- deberiamos quedarnos solos mas a menudo, verdad?- Dipper asintio con la cabeza tambien sonriendo agotado y jadeando, ella beso su nariz y se quedo casi instantaneamente dormida, Dipper la siguio.

Que buena forma de pasar una tarde lluviosa solos en casa.

FIN


End file.
